


Friend

by Semi_problematic



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Anyway, here's the suit. Don't touch anything you don't understand. Ask the robot for help-""Karen." Peter muttered. "And she isn't a robot. More of a program." He smiled. "She is very nice.""You named it?" Happy made a face, looking Peter up and down like he was crazy.Peter stared up at him. "Why wouldn't I?"





	Friend

"So, Tony wanted me to give you this. He said sorry for being busy but he has back to back interviews all day." Happy spoke with a monotone voice, looking down at his phone. "It's a new suit. All fixed up since you have put this one through hell." He nudged a door open with an elbow. "Be more gentle with this one, alright?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't mean to hurt it. I just... there are so many bad guys, I wanna make sure they get stopped-"

"There are a lot of bad guys because you-" Happy glanced at him. "You chase danger. Learn how to mind your own buisness." He walked towards a table, tilting the suitcase back. "Life will be a lot easier when you start to do that."

"Being a hero is never easy-" Peter began. 

Happy rolled his eyes. "We get it. You're a superhero. Thank you for reminding me for the millionth time." He punched in a code, lifting the lid when the box clicked open. "It's not like you wear your damn suit everywhere." 

Peter did. Everytime Happy told him Tony wanted to see him, Peter wore it. He wasn't just Peter. He was Spider-Man. "I can't mind my own buisness and save people at the same time." Peter stepped up to the table. "Gotta keep my eye out for bad guys-"

Happy sighed. "Anyway, here's the suit. Don't touch anything you don't understand. Ask the robot for help-"

"Karen." Peter muttered. "And she isn't a robot. More of a program." He smiled. "She is very nice." 

"You named it?" Happy made a face, looking Peter up and down like he was crazy. 

Peter stared up at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Happy shook his head and closed the box, jiggling it tonmake sure it locked. He handed it to Peter and tapped the top of it. "Walk back out to the car. The driver will take you home." He watched as Peter began to walk away. "And no looking in other rooms. No creeping around. This isn't just a workplace. Tony and Pepper live here. So do workers. Be respectful."

"Yes, sir." Peter rushed out of the room, staring down at the box. "Hey, Karen? Are you gonna be in this suit, too?"

"Yes, Peter. It is only stronger. The mechanics did not change. Just the strength."

Peter nodded. "Good. And ignore what Happy said. You are not a robot. Or an it. You are Karen." Peter smiled to himself. Karen had helped him calm down many times. In the middle of fights and just walking down the street. She eased his mind. Karen was much more than a simple progeam.

"Are we friends?" Peter asked, looking into each room he passed. He did not open the doors, but if the doors were already open he made sure to catch a glimpse. The Avengers came there, lived there. It was Peter's dream to live there one day.

"Do you want to be?" Karen asked. "We can if you would like."

"I would." Peter stared into one room. "I think we are. I mean, we talk. You know about a lot of stuff. Stuff only my friends know." 

"Okay, Peter. You can consider us friends-"

"We are also a team. A really cool team." Peter added. "A crime fighting team!" 

He continued through the building happily, studying each part he saw. Peter didn't get to come there much, Tony said he was too young to spend time there. Peter was still a hero, though, and he helped many people out. He deserved to come to the meetings and other things Tony hosted. 

In general, Peter just wanted to be near Tony. Before he ever got his powers he had a crush on Tony. Not only was he brave and strong, but he was also incredibly intelligent. Peter admired Tony just as much as he loved him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit sad that Tony didn't give him his new suit. 

Tony loved to show off his creations. He would have easily spent an hour showing Peter how his suit worked and what had changed, even if Peter already knew most of it. Peter loved to see his smile when he talked about his creations. The smile was wide and real and it made little wrinkles by his eyes. Wrinkles that showed Tony was happy. Something that rarely happened anymore. 

Peter's eyes glanced around, only closing when he ran into something and fell back, the metal case sliding across the floor. When he opened them, his eyes landed on Tony. "Mr. Stark-"

"Tony."

"I am so sorry I ran into you. I wasn't looking." Heat crept up Peter's neck, his cheeks flushing a bright pink color. "I was just... walking to my car. Happy said it would take me home."

Tony nodded. "Yeah... that is what it's supposed to do." He walked towards Peter, bending down and picking up the box. He tucked it beneath his arm and extended a hand. When Peter only stared at him Tony spoke again. "Come on, kid."

Peter took his hand, stumbling to his feet. "Sorry... just... I'm sorry I dropped the box."

"It's fine. Just... look where you're going next time." Tony handed him the box, tapping the top of it like Happy had. "Spent a lot of time on this baby."

Peter stared at him. Baby. Tony Stark said "baby". For a moment, all Peter could think about was how Tony would call him that after work. Kiss his neck and hold him close. He wanted to be Tony's baby. "Yes, sir." 

"Your heart rate has quickened." Karen spoke clearly, causing Peter to jump. "It has been rising since you saw Tony. Did he scare you?"

Peter shook his head, struggling not to reply to the voice. "I'm very glad you made me another. You spent so much time on it. Really-" He reached out and touched Tony's arm. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony put his hand over Peter's. He rubbed his thumb across the boys hand, smiling down at him.

"Heart rate is increasing once again." 

"Shut up!" Peter whispered. 

Tony froze. "What?"

"Not you." Peter muttered. "My suit... has been glitching. So it'll say stuff randomly. Sorry again, Mr. Stark." All Peter seemed to do around Tony was apologize. 

Tony winked at him and pulled away. "It's Tony." 

"Peter," Karen's voice was loud in his ears. "Your heart rate is rising once more." 

"Bye, Mr. Stark-" Peter called. "Sorry. Bye, Tony." He gripped the box as he began to walk. "Not cool." He whispered under his breath. "Not cool at all, Karen. Friends don't do that?"

"Do what, Peter?"

"Embarrass their friend in front of the person they like-"

"You like Mr. Stark."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, a lot."

"That explains your heart beating so rapidly." Karen muttered. "I was worried."

Peter smiled to himself. "Thank you. But just... not when Tony is around."

"Okay, Peter."


End file.
